1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a planter comprised of a living plant having a large porous and fibrous root mass capable of absorbing and holding water, and at least one hole formed in the root of the living plant for receiving the roots of a diverse live plant. With multiple holes formed in the fibrous root of the living plant and with multiple diverse plants of different types potted in the multiple holes, the planter becomes a garden.
The invention further relates to a method for growing plants in the fibrous root mass of a living plant.
2. Background of the Invention
Certain plants and particularly the osmunda fern, have a large mounded, fibrous root mass which is porous and is capable of absorbing and retaining water.
It is well known that the dead root mass of the osmunda fern may be hollowed out and shaped to form a porous pot. Osmundine pots formed from the dead roots are advertised for sale in the Fall 1977 Catalog of Geo. W. Park Seed Co. Inc. Other porous or fibrous planters are disclosed by the following patents: 2,700,847; 2,848,842; 3,818,633; 3,958,365.
The planter of the present invention is distinguished from other planters known to me in that it comprises the fibrous root mass of a living plant.